Eye In The sky
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: La mezcla de sus ojos azules y esos lentes de sol, más el uniforme se le hace irresistible; no puede evitar que sus ojos vuelvan sobre la figura del joven piloto, mientras su florida imaginación se pone a trabajar a toda maquina. Fem!Canadá. AmeriCan. Universo Alterno.


**Eye In The Sky**

* * *

Madeleine no quería estar ahí.

Despertó y lo primero que hizo fue volver a taparse para poder dormir, se metió en la cama tarde en la noche por lo que aún tenia algo de sueño, pero Francis la levantó a la fuerza y le obligó casi a arreglarse para salir.

Fue por su hermano, nada más que por él. En cualquier caso, no iría bajo otras circunstancias, pero la enorme sonrisa de su hermana mayor y las ansias de ver a Arthur desplazarse con destreza en el cielo despejado del día le hicieron poner la mejor de sus caras y evitar algún tipo de quejas. Rápidamente se desayunó algo y se puso algo sencillo, tomó sus lentes de sol y fue con su hermana directo al automóvil para enfilar rumbo al sitio donde se haría la exposición aeronáutica.

Contrario a lo usual, hacía un calor increíble, inusual para la época del año, y para la latitud en la que se encuentran, las ventanillas van completamente abiertas y a la par que el viento fresco le alborota los cabellos, Francis canta una alegre canción que suena en la radio.

Llegan al sitio y al pasar por la puerta principal ella sonríe levemente al observar de lejos los uniformes. Desde siempre le han gustado, y cuando Arthur les había comunicado que se metió a la Fuerza Aérea ella lo celebró como si fuera un logro propio. Era increíble la fascinación que siempre le habían causado los hombres uniformados, y en especial los pilotos, gusto que se había incrementado con las miles de películas que había visto sobre el tema, con esas bandas sonoras espectaculares y todos esos pilotos sexys corriendo de un lado a otro.

Estacionan el auto, y ven a muchísima gente cerca del hangar. El lugar está lleno, y el bullicio y la diversión se respiran por todos lados. Un ambiente distendido le relaja, pero su expresión no se transforma demasiado. Si sonríe lo hace comedidamente, así es ella, a veces no puede parar de reír, y a veces se comporta muy tímida.

Lleva una camisilla muy fina y los hombros descubiertos, por lo que inmediatamente el sol le da en ellos y le molesta un poco. Se lo dice a Francis; pero el solo ríe y le dice que debe disfrutar de la vista y el clima, Arthur empezará a volar pronto.

Suspira y se concentra en el cielo azul completamente despejado y en las piruetas increíbles de los hábiles pilotos. El ruido es ensordecedor, pero la sonrisa vale la pena, el espectáculo es de lo mejor. En los altavoces anuncian que los presentes pueden participar de un sorteo para un vuelo de bautismo en uno de los aviones, así que Francis y ella deciden participar mientras esperan que Arthur aparezca en el cielo.

Estando en la fila esperando turno, ella ve a su hermano ir al hangar para pilotar el avión de prueba al que subirán, así que lo sigue para saludarlo. Cerca de él ve a un muchacho rubio, no mucho mayor que ella yendo también al avión, vistiendo el uniforme de un piloto. Madeleine se sonroja hasta las raíces del cabello cuando sus miradas se cruzan; deja de escuchar a su hermano y se concentra en lo guapo que es el hombre y en lo sensual de su sonrisa. Él le devuelve la mirada y ella la desvía; en los altavoces se anuncia que el vuelo dará inicio y ellos dos corren a la cabina, dejando a Madeleine hiperventilando.

El vuelo está por comenzar, están ajustando los mandos y la compuerta se está cerrando. Se miran a los ojos pero ella le desvía la mirada otra vez inmediatamente, tragando saliva algo avergonzada. Procura observar a los costados y mantener la mirada en cualquier punto fijo lejos de la cara del apuesto piloto, pero le es imposible. La mezcla de sus ojos azules y esos lentes de sol, más el uniforme se le hace irresistible; no puede evitar que sus ojos vuelvan sobre la figura del joven piloto, mientras su florida imaginación se pone a trabajar a toda maquina. Una infinidad de sensaciones le atraviesan, y después de mucho tiempo se siente como una adolescente de nuevo. No pude entender cómo, pero la imagen de su anterior novio –esa que le perseguía hasta en sueños- se desvaneció de inmediato, para ser remplazada por la sonrisa del rubio. El calor de la zona de carga se le hace imposible de soportar, y el sudor recorre su mentón bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose en la línea de su busto. Esquiva a los demás pasajeros que se divierten sacándose fotos y admirando el paisaje y se acerca a la cabina para ver más de cerca el paisaje. Arthur pilota muy concentrado, y ella se inclina entre los dos para ver mejor, dándose cuenta de que su cabello descansaba en el hombro del joven. Se sonroja un poco, pero nadie podría darse cuenta debido a lo rojizo de sus mejillas producto del sol. En el vidrio puede verse a sí misma reflejada, y el a su lado también sudando; con su cabello pegándose a su frente haciéndolo ver muy sexy.

El avión gira y regresa a la pista para el aterrizaje, por lo que se les pide a todos que se agarren de los amarres y se pongan en posición para no caerse. Ella abandona la cabina y vuelve a su lugar con una sonrisita boba en el rostro y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Se desconoce a sí misma, pero le encanta la sensación.

El aterrizaje es algo movido, pero todos lo disfrutan muchísimo, las compuertas traseras se abren un rato después y el aire fresco invade el recinto. Todos bajan en medio de risas y ella se dirige a la cabina para despedirse de su hermano. Arthur le dice que se verán después, y ella solo mira de reojo en dirección al rubio, deseando preguntar algo, alguna idiotez, alguna cosa sin importancia, pero se decide a dejarlo así por miedo a un _no-se-que_, que le impide hablar.

Es la última en bajar del avión, y se cruza con el siguiente grupo de gente que quiere subir. Voltea con dirección a la cabina y su mirada se cruza con la profundamente azul del joven rubio que la mira atentamente. Ahí lo decide, ese es su momento correcto, le envía un beso suave y le agita la mano diciéndole adiós. Él le sonríe complacido y guiña un ojo, muy picarón. Sonrojada termina de salir del lugar sintiendo que su corazón sonaba más fuerte que las hélices de la aeronave y maldiciéndose a sí misma por su cobardía y por ser tan olvidadiza. Si tan solo hubiera tenido una cámara…

Junto a su hermano, ya dirigiéndose al automóvil nuevamente empieza a hablar de cosas sin sentido, pero pronto llega al tema que ocupaba su cabeza desde que subió al avión.

— ¿Francis, hablaste con Arthur…?

—Si, antes de que suba al avión

—Y… ¿no te dijo quien era ese joven piloto que estaba con él?—comenta aparentando no estar interesada, pero esperando con ansias la respuesta— no recuerdo haberlo visto antes por aquí…

—No es inglés. Es norteamericano—contesta—seguro necesita horas de vuelo y ha venido a practicar, como un intercambio.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Oí que Arthur decía que era un tal Alfred Jones… se está quedando en la base, naturalmente ¿por?

—No… por nada—una sonrisa abandona sus labios al escuchar lo último, por lo que le da un sorbo a su agua y se mete al auto para regresar a casa. El sol la ha dejado algo tostada y la piel empieza a dolerle mucho.

Francis también sonríe. Se ha dado cuenta de la agitación de Madeleine, y está seguro de lo que está pasando por la mente de la chica: regresar pronto para tener alguna oportunidad de ver de nuevo al apuesto piloto.

Y eso era bueno.

* * *

REVIEW ?


End file.
